


Slip'n'slide Simile

by reiley



Series: Pornwood [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://cyus.livejournal.com/16711.html?thread=575559#t575559">originally posted here</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slip'n'slide Simile

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted here](http://cyus.livejournal.com/16711.html?thread=575559#t575559)

* * *

Owen Harper changes his sheets more often than anyone Gwen has ever met. The few… well several… Well every time she’s been to his apartment, there are crisp, clean sheets on the bed. She likes the purple Egyptian cotton ones, soft, smooth caressing against her naked body. Not the dark red satin; they’re nice and cool at first, silky and slippery, but tend to stick to her sweaty skin and ride up uncomfortably into her arse crack.

Like now. She’s got her legs splayed, Owen between them, his tongue on her clit, and she can feel the sweat pooling beneath her in the small of her back. Not to mention all the other fluids trickling over her skin and his mouth. She arches up to let a bit of air between her and the bed; Owen takes it as a sign of her encouragement, and he’s not wrong. He does things to her she’s never let anyone else do.

He slides one hand up over her belly, thumb dipping briefly into her navel, tickling, and she giggles. His other hand is down, cupping one arsecheek, fingers pushing the sticky sheet away, spreading her open. Gwen stares down into his eyes, biting her lip, smiling coy. She cups her own breasts for him, pushes them together, and bends her head as far forward as she can to flick her tongue out over a pointed nipple.

She finds herself constantly playing it up for him. For Owen. She wants him to want her. To think she’s sexy. To look at her with pure lust and nothing more.

Owen’s hand slides up to cup her breast, his tongue working faster. Occasionally he drops down, poking his tongue _into_ her, then back up, more pressure on her clit. She feels his finger on her arsehole and nods, but he isn’t waiting for permission, never has -- _bastard_. She thrusts her hips down onto him, says, “More… faster.”

He pushes a second slick finger into her and she’s coming, pressing down into the mattress, hips rocking into Owen’s face. Her muscles spasm around him and that’s the… that’s what she… it’s so much better, more than…

Owen grabs her roughly by the hips and drags her down the bed, wet like a slip’n’slide. She barely notices he’s rolled the condom on when he’s pushing her legs up and guiding her onto his cock. Her fingers go automatically back to her clit, cock in her arse not enough, and she rides it out. It’s not long before he’s coming, too, jerking his hips, skin slapping against skin.

When Owen rolls away from her, Gwen peels the sticky sheets off and searches for her knickers. She’d like to take a shower before she gets home, but she’d rather just get out of there quicker.

* * *


End file.
